


Stress Relief

by love_a_sexy_trash_can



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Consent, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Jay really likes the Smith siblings, Kai's Tiddies, M/M, Nipple Play, Stress Relief, because that's fucking important, chest worship, i dunno but kai is into it, i would like to thank plasma for this story's existence, i'm sick but wanted to post it anyway, jay is reeeaalllly into kai's tiddies, jay is secretly kinky, kinda?????? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_a_sexy_trash_can/pseuds/love_a_sexy_trash_can
Summary: Jay and Kai are both kind of stressed and Jay has an idea to relieve some of that.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plasma_shipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/gifts).



> ooooooooh enjoy this because this is slightly out of my comfort zone

* * *

Jay rubbed his eyes and yawned. He had been working on new training robots with better programming, higher difficulty levels, and armor of higher quality. He had spent most of his waking hours the past few days working on the robots but was only halfway done.

He needed to get out of the cabin.

Jay cracked his neck and knuckles as he let his legs lead him to wherever they wanted to go. They brought him to the training room, currently occupied by Kai. Good, maybe he can burn some energy by beating up some dummies or punching bags.

"What's up, Jay? Finally decided to take a break from the robots, huh? Any longer and I would have come in there and dragged you out," Kai said, practicing different katas with one of his swords. Jay chuckled.

"I'll take your word for it." The smaller brunet headed for one of the dummies and threw a few punches when he noticed something: Kai's shoulders. They were tense. "You okay, dude?" Kai stopped swinging the blade, staring at the floorboards.

"Just… a little stressed lately. Nothing big," the taller brunet answered. Jay hummed in response. He scratched his palms nervously.

"Anything I can, um, do to help?" He was starting to get an idea, but he needed Kai to tell him he was okay with it. He stared as Kai pulled off his sweat-drenched tank top. Oooooooooh, okay.

"I guess, if you have anything in mind." He chucked the tank top across the room and sheathed the sword before laying it on the ground. Jay gulped and covered his mouth under the guise of a yawn, which wasn't that hard to fake. Although he was still in a relationship(?) with Nya, it hasn't been on solid, stable grounds for a while. While he was trying to figure out where the two of them stood, Jay noticed he had been eyeing Kai for some time. He definitely lived up to his title as the Fire Ninja. And if he were being completely honest…

Kai had the greatest pecs he had ever seen. In Jay's opinion, they were better than Cole's, and he had to admit that Master of Earth was pretty ripped himself.  _But Kai..._

"Yo, Jay? Are you there?" Kai asked, snapping Jay out of his reverie.

"Huh?"

"I asked what you have in mind, man," Kai repeated.

"Oh yeah, that!" Jay chuckled anxiously. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "Um, so… Well, I need to know if you're okay with it first."

"Sure, man, I don't really care. Just do it already," Kai said impatiently. Jay smiled, feeling his face warm.

"Okay, j-just tell me if it gets too awkward." Damn it, now he was stuttering. Jay held out his hands shakily and stood behind Kai, trying to get as close to him as he can without actually touching him yet. Kai had lifted his arms a little to make room for Jay's. Because he was behind him, Jay did not get to see the spreading blush on Kai's face. "Ready?" the Master of Lightning whispered, which made him feel like he was in a completely different situation with Kai.

Slowly, the taller brunet nodded, giving Jay the permission he needed. His hands touched Kai's pecs and, although he tried to hold it back, Jay let out a soft groan and rested his head between the other's shoulder blades. He gently massaged the muscles, his brain just barely functioning. Jay knew he had average-sized hands (Thank you, Zane.) so it was pretty obvious that Kai's pecs were huge. They couldn't fit in his palms and that was enough to blow his mind.

The fact that Kai was noticeably relaxing and letting out breathy sighs and gasps was even more amazing.

So many thoughts flooded Jay's mind, most ranging from "They look so firm but they're actually really soft and squishy" to "I wouldn't mind putting my face in between them."

He felt Kai's larger hands brush against his own. At first, he took it as a sign to stop and began to pull away. He halted when Kai grabbed his hands and put them back where they were on his chest. Humming, Jay smiled and kneaded the muscles, building up until Kai's chest was heaving and his pecs were groped repeatedly. Heck, Jay was even gently pulling and pinching at his skin and nipples.

Although he wouldn't admit to it because of his pride, Kai was really enjoying whatever the hell Jay was doing.

At some point, the two of them were sitting on the floor, Jay squeezing his thighs against Kai's hips. Now in a more level position, Jay pressed his cheek against Kai's face, smiling and humming. This was nice. Really, really,  _really_  nice.

The smaller brunet's body shivered a little when Kai's nails lightly scratched his skin. Spiky hair tickled his freckled face as Kai rested his head against Jay's shoulder. Warmth spread throughout Jay's body when he looked into Kai's eyes, the amber burning with so many emotions it was almost impossible to pick one out.

"Don't you think we should stop?" Kai panted, his hands never moving away from Jay's. The other pretended to think for a moment before shaking his head. "W-What about dinner? We both need to eat." Oh sweet First Spinjitzu Master, Jay got Kai to stutter. This was a moment to relish in.

But now that Kai mentioned it, Jay's stomach rumbled as much as Cole's earthquakes. He realized he hadn't eaten all day either. How did he not pass out yet?

"Okay, how about this? When dinner's ready, we go eat, but until then, we stay like this. Then, when we're done eating, we go wherever you want, just as long as we keep doing this. Is that good?" As if his brain had slowed down from Jay's hands, it took a few moments for Kai to nod. It was quiet but Jay was sure he heard the other whimper. He hummed softly and continued with the massage but with more speed.

The two of them were definitely more relaxed now. Although, Jay now had a different kind of pent-up energy in him.

**Author's Note:**

> jay being a bit more dominant than kai, what a delicious meal
> 
> okay i'm gonna go eat some cookies i made and maybe drink some tea. HAPPY HOLIDAYS


End file.
